Never betray the one you love
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: Even though Sophie (OC) loves Mick she's come to learn it's not all a bed of roses, after Mick and her have an argument she gets kidnapped by a group desperate for revenge for their loved ones who Mick took from them, they now have the thing Mick cares about the most. will Mick get there in time or has the fighting caused him to give up on her and will Sophie betray him?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie stood outside Mick's cabin with him stood behind her supporting the rifle and making sure she held it properly as she fired at tin cans. She was smiling happily feeling the warmth of Mick's body pressed against her, she glanced to the side of her and saw Mick's tattooed tanned hairy arm underneath hers to support the barrel to control the kickback. She squeezes the trigger knocking one of the cans off its perch the kickback causes her to step back a bit closer into Mick; he puts his hands on her shoulders to steady her.  
"Wow" she gasped "I've always wanted to fire a Lee Enfield" Sophie said with wonder and amazement, Mick chuckled he still couldn't believe he had got a girl that loved guns and rifles almost as much as he did and loved his guns as much as she loved him. He spun her round and she wrapped her arms around his stomach underneath his open tartan shirt and looked up at him, she loved it when he wore his white vest and an unbuttoned red tartan shirt on top.  
"Thank you" She grinned tiptoeing and kissing his sideburn and bristle covered cheek.  
"Get off I'm no fluffy lover girlie" He grinned laughing, he said that to keep his rough manly ego but she knew most of the time it wasn't true usually he was really sweet and kind with her. She loved days like this that she could have with him, Mick could be unpredictable sometimes he could be snappy and moody and someone that she should avoid, other times he was in a drinking mood which could turn him into a sex fiend or an irritable argumentative man and then it was all downhill from there and then the very rare times he could be sweet.

They did argue and bicker sometimes she had never expected Mick to change which was a good job because he never had, he was still as stubborn and argumentative as he always had been, he still loved his drink and he sometimes still liked to go out and hunt for play things but she knew that would never change he would forever seek justice for his sister on tourists there was no changing that, he would forever be punishing tourists for that evil man in the black car that killed his sister.

Sophie lay in bed at night trying to get to sleep but Mick wasn't lying there next to her so she was struggling, eventually in the early hours of the morning Mick returned she heard the shower switch on and listened to him showering before hearing him enter the bedroom and get into bed, she pretended to be asleep. He curled up to her and wrapped his arm round her waist, even though he had showered she could still smell the metallic smell of blood it made her gut churn she loved and cared for him but she hated the things that he did, despised the things he did. Sophie hadn't thought her staying with him would have stopped him killing but just a little part of her had foolishly hoped that it would.

During the early hours of the morning Mick woke with a start he sat bolt upright in bed waking up Sophie, she groaned and rubbed her eyes and looked up at Mick she could see him breathing heavily, his forehead and chest shiny with sweat.  
"Mick you ok?" She asked concerned putting her hand on his shoulder; he shrugged her hand off and grunted getting up out of bed.  
"Mick..." She called after him, he didn't look back as he walked into his living room, Sophie sighed she knew he still had nightmares about his childhood he very rarely told her about them or much information about his childhood he seemed to think he was manly enough to be able to deal with it on his own in silence, to him talking to someone would dent his ego, Sophie sighed she wished there was something she could do to help, she wished he would just let her into his mind and talk to her when he was struggling.

The next day was when Sophie's patients finally snapped, she was going to spend the afternoon relaxing but instead Mick had decided to drink all day she assumed something had happened either with a play thing or victim or his nightmares that was what usually caused Mick to drink. Sophie sighed with irritation all she had wanted to do was relax but instead she would be cleaning up after him and making sure he didn't hurt himself she couldn't be doing with him almost smashing his skull in like he did last time she wasn't there when he was drunk.  
"Mick what's wrong, what happened?" She asked concerned she knew something was bothering him.  
"Nothing girlie" He shrugged his shoulders taking a large swig from the rum bottle.  
"Mick, don't bullshit me you always drink the whole of the next day when something bad happens"  
"Can't a man have a fucking drink without being questioned or lectured!" He suddenly snapped standing up quickly out of his chair, Sophie took a step back she knew that he would never hurt her but it startled her and he could be unpredictable.  
"I was just worried about you that's all, sometimes I wonder why I even bother"  
"You moan girlie that's all you do is moan" Mick groaned his patients wearing thin.  
"Just let me in Mick, just talk to me!" Sophie exclaimed "Tell me what's wrong"  
"I don't do this talking shit you know that"  
"Fuck Mick I never expected you to change but damn coming home smelling of blood all the time and me having to clean up after you when you drink is enough to make anyone crazy"  
"You knew who I was girlie" Mick growled.  
"Yeah well... sometimes I wish I didn't, sometimes I wish I had never met your sorry ass, sometimes I wish I could stop caring about you, I wish I could get away from all this shit" Sophie snapped she could see the hurt in his eyes even though she could tell he was trying hard not to show it, her heart broke just looking at him instantly regretting what she had said but she ignored it, instead she just turned her back on him and walked out.

She loved her Mick, she did but sometimes he got on her nerves, truth be told she was jealous of his playthings he didn't take as many as he used to but the thought of him having sex with them made her nauseous and it wasn't the drinking that irritated her it was how clumsy and messy he could be when he did, sometimes it felt like he just didn't appreciate her and took her for granted, sometimes she wondered whether he would be even bothered if she wasn't here anymore.

Sophie could tell he struggled to talk to her he liked to come across as this dangerous dominant masculine man with a big male ego but he struggled with his past and he very rarely was capable of talking to her about it, sometimes Sophie just wished he would let her in and confide in her with what was troubling him but Mick wasn't an emotions and discussion type of bloke but she loved him, she had grown to love and care for him over the months and despite how much they argued and how much he irritated her she did love him.

She sat outside the house on the dusty ground with her knees tucked up against her chest watching the distance thinking. She was thinking about everything her and Mick had been through how safe she had felt when Mick took her to wolf creek despite the situation she was in, Sophie was thinking about how lucky she had been to have had Mick save her at the beginning it may not have seemed it at the time but it had been a blessing in disguise God knows what those men would have done to her if Mick hadn't saved her and despite all his floors she was appreciative of everything he had done for her, she loved her Aussie pig shooter. Sophie laughed to herself, it seemed to long ago that she had been taken by Mick as one of his play things if someone had told her they would end up together she would have laughed in their face, it had seemed impossible then and it felt unbelievable now.

After a while she began to regret having an argument with him, Mick would always be Mick she should know that by know and she loved him for being himself but he just infuriated her sometimes. She was just about to go inside and apologise when suddenly a brown cloth bag was pulled over her head, she screamed with fear as everything suddenly went dark, she screamed for Mick to help her but he was probably drunk by now. Sophie felt people lift her off the ground and tie up her hands before forcing her into the back of a car.

Sophie was terrified she had no idea who had taken her, where she was going or what they were going to do to her all she knew was after that argument she doubted whether Mick would come and look for her, God she was desperate for him to show up she hoped he would come after her and saver her.

Eventually they got sick of hearing her scream she heard the sound of a tape roll and they lifted the hood just to secure the masking tape over her mouth before replacing the hood. Sophie tried not to cry she had survived worse than this, if she could survive Mick then she could survive this but she desperately hoped that Mick wouldn't give up on her and realise she was someone worth fighting for.


	2. chapter 2

Mick groaned and rubbed his eyes, his hangover made his head pound.

'Fuck how much had he drunk last night?' He thought to himself bile and a sickly feeling rose to his throat he rushed to the bathroom and was violently sick in the toilet, he frowned to himself normally Sophie was there fawning over him making sure he was ok, where was she?

Memories slowly began to reveal themselves he began to remember the argument, he remembered she said some hurtful things even though he hadn't shown it her words had cut deep, she had ran away from him in anger had she left him again for good? Mick growled with anger nobody left him, especially not like that no woman had ever left him but within the anger there too was a feeling of sadness that she had left, he cursed himself for fooling himself into thinking that she would feel something for him and cursed himself for allowing her to get close to him and letting himself feel something for her in return.

Giving a moan he pulled himself up from the cold floor and walked back into the bedroom his forehead gleamed with a light sweat, his house was eerily quiet he knew she wasn't in, she had been in his house that long he had forgotten what it was like when she wasn't there. Mick pulled open all the draws angry that she had left him, it dented his ego alot no girl had ever walked out on him he couldn't help but feel humiliated but he frowned with confusion once he saw that all her belongings were still there. Could she really have walked out on him without taking anything?

The first thing he thought of was that Sophie had ran off into the desert without any provisions, most of him felt sick with worry of her getting hurt or getting lost in the desert without any water but his wounded ego and shattered pride wanted to leave her to fend for herself if she got hurt that was her own stupidity and she had hurt him so he wanted to believe she deserved everything she got, but the part that cared about her won out in the end, if he couldn't persuade her to come home with him then he would at least make sure she got home safe, he knew how un-Mick that sounded but no matter what the dark side of his mind thought that was what he would do, he had discovered a long time ago that he was unable to hurt her.

Mick grabbed his hat and his rifle, pulled on his shoes and his jeans, vest and red tartan shirt and rushed out to his blue truck hoping that he could catch her before something bad happened. But as he walked outside he noticed the footprints, scuffle and drag marks in the dirt outside he knew then that she had not left him by choice, she had been taken he jumped into his truck and took off after her following the car tire tracks.

 _Sophie sobbed under the sack that she had over her head, all was silent the sudden creak of a door opening made her jump, she had no idea who had taken her and what they wanted. Suddenly the sack was pulled off her head startling her and causing her to squeak. Sophie was scared, true she had survived Mick but it had been a long while since she had been put through something like this._

 _"W, What do you want?" She stuttered looking up at her capture._

 _"We want Mick" Her capture hissed grinning menacingly._

 _"What do you want with him?" Sophie squeaked she could probably guess, Mick was responsible for the death of lots of people and must have caused unspeakable hurt and pain to the families who had lost their loved ones at his hands._

 _"We want to settle a few scores" The man grinned it seemed so strange to see a man who's grin and eyes at that moment seemed more evil than she'd ever seen Micks, she couldn't even think about anyone hurting him she would do anything to protect him._

 _"What's that got to do with me?" Sophie frowned if they wanted to hurt Mick why had they kidnapped her?_

 _"We're going to use you to catch Mick, we know he'll come for you and when he does we'll get even"_

 _"Mick will never come for me, we had an argument we fell out he'd never dent his ego and come after me" She laughed she knew the floor in their plan she seriously doubted Mick would swallow his pride and chase after her no matter how much she wished he would_.

 _"Then you'll send a letter for us make him aware you've been taken and for him to come rescue you" The kidnapper grinned._

 _"Why the fuck would I do that when I know you'll hurt him?" Sophie snapped._

 _"Because we can make you" The man hissed his voice sounded so sinister and dangerous_ Sophies heart beat faster as she knew they wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, when she had first met Mick she never in a million years would have thought she would be wishing for Mick to turn up and rescue her.

Mick cursed to himself when it started to get dark and he started to get tired, hus eyelids droop and the truck suddenly swerved in the road.

"Fuck!" He hissed although his trucks headlights could easily cut clean through the darkness he knew that if he carried on driving he would fall asleep at the wheel and causing himself to crash his truck and killing himself certainly wasn't going to get him to find Sophie so he decided to pull over and sleep in his truck until morning.

Being a killer himself he knew what people were capable of and that worried him means he had noticed the signs of a struggle someone had taken her but why? and what did they plan on doing to her? It mad him mad that someone had the guts to take his girl off him, no one took what was his, everyone who had tried to take his playthings had ended up dead and he was certain that he was going to make sure that was what would happen to the people who had kidnapped Sophie.

Mick pulled over off the road and turned his headlights off and pulled a jacket over him, when the outback was absent of the blazing sun the night could get freezing. He sighed to himself and settled down for the night resting his head against the window to sleep but he couldn't help but worry about Sophie his mind whirled with thoughts of what was happening to her. That was his girl it made him furious as he thought of the things they might be doing to her. He vowed to himself that he would find her no matter what!


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie spat the mouthful of blood that she had on the floor and scowled at the men in front of her with defiance.  
"What the fuck is this about?" Sophie demanded to know, although she knew what Mick did and what he was capable of so she wasn't surprised if Mick had upset a few people that wanted revenge.  
"You know what Mick does" It was more a statement than a question.  
"Of course I do" Sophie spat.  
"And yet you still continue to defend him" A man growled.  
"Yes because I love him, what he does is wrong I've tried to get him to stop I really have" Sophie sighed. "What did he do?" She asked sympathetically.  
"He sent our son to the mad house, even now he's still ranting about a killer pig shooter and no one believes him" She suddenly noticed the English accents as the men spoke. Suddenly it was like a light bulb had been turned on, she remembered Mick talking about the Englishman he had tricked and used to get away with his murders, the Englishman had been suspected as being the killer but he went mad and was sent to an institute before he could be charged and Mick had got away scot free.  
"Torturing me what fix anything" She said trying to get some kind of compassion out of them "I know what Mick did to your son was awful but it won't change anything"  
"I want him to pay for what he did!" The father said. "Your stubbornness is making YOU pay for HIS crimes" Sophie tried not to cry, she could taste the blood in her mouth she was not used to pain everything she had been through with Mick he had only hit her once and that was only him lashing out from pain but it was nothing compared to the pain of this. But she couldn't betray him she knew if she sold Mick out like they wanted they would just do the same thing to him and she didn't want that to happen.  
"I WON'T let you hurt Mick" She spat growling at the father, the man shrugged as if he wasn't bothered either way and swung at her face hard.

Sophie saw stars she shook her head to try and keep her consciousness; she kept reminding herself that she was doing this for Mick. No matter what Mick had done she would protect him she couldn't sell him out and allow him to get hurt.  
"We can do a lot worse than hit you, just do as we say" The father growled.  
"Then get the fuck on with it, I'm not leading Mick to you so you can hurt him" The father shook his head sadly at her stubbornness and stupidity.  
"Don't shake your head at me, you know just as well as I do the things you will do when you love someone" The man almost regretted having to hurt the strong, fearless woman but he knew one of the things that hurts you the most is seeing someone hurt the person you love.

Mick went to start his truck but instead made a sickly cough and a splutter.  
"FUCK!" He cursed to himself hitting the steering wheel with his fist. He loved his truck but it was a bag of junk and very unreliable. He swore at the truck it couldn't find a worse time to break down, out of all the opportunities and times it had to break down it had to be when Sophie needed his help. While swearing and muttering under his breath, he jumped out of his truck and went round to lift the bonnet up to see what was wrong with his shit heap of a truck. Mick was great with cars he could fix almost just about any car problem at the side of the road, even mechanical problems where most people would have to take it to the garage, with a tool kit in his truck he could fix even those. He just hoped he could fix it quick enough before Sophie got seriously hurt.

Mick was a man of his word, and he had sworn to himself that he would find her so that was exactly what he was going to do. He cared about Sophie even though what she had said during their argument had cut deep but he couldn't talk to her about it, couldn't tell her what was really bothering him that night. She wouldn't understand and he knew that if he told her she would defiantly leave him. It would completely change how Sophie saw him, there was so much that Sophie didn't know about his past, there were bits that he knew would disgust her and that would chase her away forever. He couldn't risk that happening, even though it upset her when Mick closed himself off and didn't talk to her he knew it would upset her more if he opened up and told her the truth about his childhood.

He'd never met anyone like her before, a girl with guts, someone who wasn't going to bow down to him and do everything he said, a girl who would challenge him and bite back it was almost refreshing. He couldn't believe he had found a young gorgeous woman who had huge amounts of knowledge about guns and was interested in him despite what she knew about his urges. He remembered when Sophie had tenderly tried to sooth him after his nightmares despite being like a bear with a sore head and he remembered her carefully changing his bandages, taking care of him and making sure he ate. Yes he knew he owed Sophie this much she had saved his life and besides he wanted his girl back.  
"Come on you bloody bastard!" Mick hissed as he aggressively turned the key willing the engine to start that was followed by a sad whirring noise. "Fucking stupid thing START!" He growled turning the key again, as if by magic it was as though Mick's anger and threats had frightened the truck into submission and the engine gave a happy rumble as it started up.  
"Thank fuck for that" He sighed with relief "That's my girl" He praised tapping the dashboard with his hand before pulling out onto the road and following the tracks that would hopefully lead him to his girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The man looked at the battered Sophie with irritation; the physical punishment they had been putting her through hadn't forced her to come any closer to ratting out Mick.  
"You know what?" One of the men grinned "Why don't we give this girl a test drive, see what's been holding Mick's balls in attention all these years?" He said grinning at his mate evilly, then looking back at Sophie to gauge her reaction. Sophie looked up at them wide eyed, were they really going to rape her?  
"I...I don't know that seems a little excessive to me, I mean that's not just cuts and bruises no more that's lasting mental damage, after all it's not her we have an issue with" The other man said disapprovingly.  
"Yes but the cuts and bruises AIN'T WORKING!" The leader fumed. "You know what? I don't need your approval, the aim was to get her to rat our Mick, if getting off with her makes her do that then that's what we're doing" The man said cutting through the ropes that tied Sophie to the chair and lifting her up in the air.  
"No! No you can't do this" Sophie panicked her legs flailing in mid air trying to escape.  
"I can and I am" The man growled shoving her to the floor  
"FUCK YOU!" Sophie spat struggling to get her arms free as he pinned them to the ground "You think you're all high and mighty? You think you're the good guys? Well Mick never did this to me so you're not only as bad as him you're WORSE" Sophie growled spitting into the man's face, causing her to get a hard smack to the face.

Sophie began to whimper as she could feel the man's cold rough hands pull up her top and bra up to her chin to expose her naked breasts, his skin scratched as they fondled her.  
"Pl...Please don't do this" Sophie begged hoping that the man would feel some compassion and let her go all she got in reply was a laugh.  
"I'm not playing any part of this man, this is wrong" The other guy said walking out of the room. She kicked her legs frantically trying to kick him and get free as he forced down her shorts.  
"Fuck you I'm not letting you hurt Mick" Sophie growled once she had figured out that begging didn't work, she screwed her eyes closed and tried to imagine it was Mick making love to her as the man assaulted her. She would not betray Mick, she loved him, but she began to worry, did Mick love her enough to come save her, or was he still mad from the fight?

Once Mick's truck had started he began to follow the trail of the truck that had kidnapped her, he hoped that they wasn't too far. He hated to think what they could be doing to her, he knew what he would be doing if he had kidnapped a woman and it horrified him to think that someone was doing that to his girl. Mick really regretted how that evening had turned out, if he had just opened up to Sophie and told him what had happened and what was bothering him instead of trying to maintain his ego then she would never have stormed out and never have got taken.

Mick saw that the tracks were leading to a building; it was getting dark so he turned off his truck lights to avoid being easily spotted. He pulled up a fair few feet away from the building so they didn't notice a truck directly outside and quietly jumped out of the truck with his rifle to investigate the building. He peaked in through a window and was disgusted by what he saw, Mick saw his girl almost naked being pinned to the ground being ravaged by one of the kidnappers. It took all his willpower not to storm in there all guns blazing it made him that mad; he knew he needed a more cunning subtle approach.

Suddenly he heard a click from behind him.  
"No sudden movements or I'll shoot" A voice from behind him warned, Fuck Mick cursed to himself he had been caught. He felt the barrel move from his head and press into his back "Move!" The man ordered forcing him into the building. As Mick was forced into the room he saw Sophie huddled sobbing in the corner she had pulled her clothes back on to maintain what remaining dignity she had left.  
"Mick!" She gasped as she saw one of the men pressing the barrel of his gun into his back.  
"It's alright darlin' everything's gonna be fine" He comforted "Alright you got me now let her go" Mick ordered.  
"You...you would take her place?" The leader said shocked, he expected it to be harder work than that to get Mick to agree he hadn't completely believed that Mick was capable of love.  
"Of course I'll fucking take her place it's me you want just stop hurting her and let her go" Mick growled.  
"Mick no!" Sophie gasped she didn't want her man to get hurt by these men.  
"I've got no choice I want you safe"  
"I want you safe to Mick, I've been trying to protect you from this" She said sadly.  
"Right stubborn bitch she has been too she must really love you" The leader said with a strange appreciation and respect.  
"I'll be aright girle just take my truck and go I'll be fine" He ordered trying to give her a reassuring smile.

The men nodded and told her to leave cautiously she stood up out of the corner.  
"Mick I can't leave you" Sophie sobbed.  
"Sophie just get out of here I'll be ok" He growled grabbing her hand shoving his truck keys into her palm.  
"But..." She went to protest.  
"FUCK SAKE GO!" He yelled, she tiptoed and kissed Mick on the cheek.  
"I'll be back I promise" Mick whispered.  
"I won't give up on you Mick" Sophie whispered back before she tuck off out of the building and jumping into Mick's truck.

Sophie jumped into the truck and hit the steering wheel with her fists. Fuck she had gone through all that pain, suffering and torture and Mick had still ended up in the men's clutches. But he had risked his life for her he had taken her place and was willing to suffer torture in her place. She couldn't believe he had done that for her she wanted to cry. He was in there being tortured and there was nothing she could do about it all she could do was go home and sit and wait and hope that he would escape.

Sophie lay in bed worrying like crazy, her whole body was sore and ached from all the bruises she had scrubbed herself raw in the shower and felt a lot better now she was clean and in bed. But the bed felt eerily empty without Mick she felt awful being at home in their bed while she knew he was suffering who knows what but there was nothing she could do but wait for him to get free. She regretted leaving they should of stayed and stuck through it together he couldn't believe he had exchanged his freedom for hers any doubts she had that he loved her was soon gone after that. She knew the first opportunity he had to escape he would take it; it was just the long wait for such an opportunity to occur.


	5. chapter 5

Mick scowled at the men with defiance and spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor; he could feel the warm blood run from his eyebrow and down his face giving his sideburns red streaks.

"Hurt me all the fuck you like it won't bring your girl back" Mick snarled.

"Maybe not but it makes us feel better getting justice for our girl" He said striking Mick across the head with something hard.

"Is there nothing that you regret? You're a fucking monster" The man spat.

"Of course I regret shit but nothing to do with your girl, she was a foreign slut shouldn't have been in Australia in the first place" Mick growled back, his head pounded from the beating and the room span. "BUT I regret not protecting Sophie, she got hurt because of me, I regret not getting here sooner and sometimes I even fucking regret letting her stay and get close to me because if that hadn't have happened she never would have gotten hurt" Mick said his voice cracking just a touch but enough for the men to notice that the emotion was real.

"Ha he actually has feelings who would have thought it?" The men taunted. "It's not nice is it, knowing someone you love got hurt and there wasn't a thing you could have done about it?" The man asked, Mick sighed and shook his head in agreement there literally nothing worse.

Mick's muscles contracted as he jolted in the chair as the cattle prod connected, he swore loudly in pain and panted out of breath once the voltage stopped. He could feel his heart pounding though his chest beating irregularly it really hurt like he was suffering a heart attack. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take as he struggled to maintain consciousness. Now he knew why all his victims had begged him to kill them but Mick wouldn't EVER do that, he was too proud and stubborn for that. He could hear their evil laughs again before another of electricity shot through him. He groaned in pain and his chin fell to his chest he was exhausted. His shirt absorbed the blood and started to congeal it was an odd sight to see his clothes covered in his own blood not someone else's. Eventually he slipped into unconsciousness.

He knew he couldn't give up, he had fought to save Sophie and now he needed to fight to get back to her, he knew she couldn't survive in the outback on her own. If only he had learnt to open up to her and not hide his thoughts and feelings from her this never would have happened, he made a promise that if he ever got out of this he would tell Sophie everything. But first he needed to fight to survive and find a way to escape.

Mick groaned and grimaced at the pain he was in, his head swam as he struggled to maintain consciousness his whole body felt battered and bruised and the chest pains from the cattle prod were enormous. As he looked around the room with blurred vision he could see a few things he could use as a weapon he just needed to get untied. There was a work table laid out with various potential weapons, knives, hammers, metal and wooden planks he just needed to get them to untie him and have an opportunity to escape.

His stomach growled loud with hunger, it had been such a long time since he had felt such ravenous hunger not since he was a little boy. His father had always deprived him of food as a punishment when he had done something wrong, said that the outback was harsh and he would have to learn to deal with it used the excuse that he was preparing Mick for life in the outback when in reality he was just sadistic. He thought of Sophie's cooking he could almost taste it he would give anything to get back home and have a meal with her again.

Another long painful beating had followed, at least on the Bright side the beating had made him forget about the painful hunger in his stomach. The men looked at their handwork they would be surprised if Mick could any longer see through those swollen eyes, his face was swelling and instant bruises were occurring. Blood trickled out of his swollen split lips. As he struggled to keep consciousness he heard the men talking about doing the same thing to him as he had done to the girls now that they thought he was too beaten to fight, his heart shot to his chest as he understood what they meant.

As they undid the ties Mick fell to the floor with a thud, he felt weight sat on his back and he panicked. 'No not again this wasn't going to happen to him again' He flailed madly to escape, as he heard the trouser zip strength seemed to come out of nowhere, he managed to fling off the man like the hulk and scrabble blindly in the direction of the table with the weapons on. His eyesight wasn't great he could see blurry shapes and shadows but that was enough.

He grappled for the first weapon he could lay his heads on and swung it at the person coming after him. The man was knocked to the floor with the weight of the plank and Mick's hard swing, he crawled over to the man groaning on the floor and hit him again with the plank, blood sprayed upwards onto Mick's face, again and again Mick hit him with the plank in an uncontrollable rage until the head beneath him was now mush.

Then he felt an excruciating pain in his shoulder, he swore loudly and turned around to see the other man had plunged a knife in his shoulder, Mick snarled and swung the bat at him knocking the other man to the ground. Once he was sure that both men were dead he searched their bodies for their truck keys, he sighed with relief when he found them. He wasn't sure if he could see well enough to drive home but he would damn well try.

Mick squinted in the dark through blurry eyes trying to see the road, the truck swerved madly down the road as he drove. But he was determined he had survived this, he had killed his attackers and he would get home to his girl. Mick had never felt so relieved in his life when he saw something in the distance he prayed and hoped it was his home and the closer he got the more certain he was. He stopped the truck outside his home, his head began to swim again and he was slipping into unconsciousness again, his head fell forwards hitting the stirring wheel and horn as he did so.

Sophie was suddenly awoken by a loud constant horn, she quickly sat up wondering what the noise was she ran to the living room in just her nightdress and looked through the window she saw a truck parked outside with all the lights blaring through her window. She knew that must be where the horn was coming from. She ran outside not taking the time to put any shoes on and rushed to the truck. As she opened the car door she cried with both relief as she saw it was Mick but also cried with distress at seeing how injured he was and what hurt the most was he was hurt because of her, he had suffered this to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie looked around clueless, she knew she couldn't move Mick's massive bulk on her own.  
"Mick! Mick!" She called shaking him if she could just get him conscious enough to get to the house she would be fine.  
"Hnnnnnn" He groaned slowly coming to his eyes flickered.  
"Mick come on you got to help me I can't move you on my own" He slowly lifted his head she gasped as she saw how battered Mick's face was blood seemed to drip everywhere. "Come on we've got to get you inside" She said as he slowly stumbled to try and get out the truck almost falling flat on his face. "It's ok, it's ok I got you" She groaned as she struggled to support his weight as his knees almost gave way and helped him walk inside.  
"It's alright Mick it's alright you just gotta stay awake just stay awake" She kept saying hoping that by talking to him he wouldn't fall unconscious again.

She led him into the bathroom she desperately needed to clean him up so she could see the full extent of his wounds and get him into some clean comfy clothes.  
"Come on Mick stay with me!" She said louder seeing his eyes droop as she took off his blood drenched shirt. Once he was undressed she led him into the shower, he whimpered in protest as the hot water stung his wounds, she looked up at him but his eyes showed that he wasn't a hundred percent with conscious, he seemed spaced out and drowsy.  
"Shhh I know, I know it's ok" She soothed running a cloth over his bruised battered body "Jesus Mick what did they do to you?" She whispered seeing the dark blue and black bruises that covered his body. He looked so different to the big strong terrifying Mick she remembered when they had first met, he looked so vulnerable and hurt now and it broke her heart. Mick purred as she washed the blood out of his grey hair, feeling her fingers snaking their way through his hair was such a lovely feeling.  
"That feel good?" Sophie chuckled. Getting him dressed again was a much harder task something similar to dressing an unsteady flailing octopus but she managed It eventually. Once he was dressed and settled in bed she started patching up his wounds. God he caused so much suffering to so many people and yet Sophie just hated to see him suffer. She knew the man he really was the man behind the cruelty, the ego and the crimes.

Sophie laid back in her chair exhausted, she was thankful that Mick had slipped into unconsciousness as soon as his head had hit the pillow so she could patch up his wounds without him being conscious, she remembered what had happened the last time she had patched up his wounds when he was awake when they first met. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she saw Micks battered face, everything that had happened to him had been for her, he had sacrificed himself for her. It made her want to cry that Mick had voluntarily got himself so hurt to protect her from harm so different from the sadistic emotionless killer that had wanted to murder her when they had first met. Sophie blamed herself if she hadn't tried to push Mick to open up to him then this would never have happened, she would never have been kidnapped and Mick would never have gotten hurt. She knew what Mick was like he didn't like talking about his past so why did she have to push him? She left the room and cried softly in the kitchen so she didn't wake him and Mick could rest in peace.

Mick groaned in pain and squinted trying to see through his swollen eyes and blurry eyesight. He frowned seeing he was in clean pyjamas and in a bed, what the hell was going on? He couldn't remember a thing after killing his captures. He hissed in pain as he moved his aching muscles to pull the duvet off him and slowly got out of bed. He felt dizzy and wobbly on his feet his knees threatened to give way just as Sophie walked in with some soup.  
"Jesus Mick what are you doing!?" She exclaimed panicking quickly throwing the bowl of soup on the side and rushing to his side to catch him before hitting the floor with a thud. "God what are you doing out of bed" She gasped.  
"Sophie?" He groaned he could barely see her but he would recognise that voice anywhere.  
"Yes it's me come in, get back into bed" She ordered carefully helping him into bed and covering him with the duvet.  
"Jeez Mick you need to rest what were you doing?" She said sounding so worried.  
"I...I didn't know where I was don't remember a thing after killing 'em" Mick explained.  
"Somehow you drove here I managed to get you washed and patched up" She said sounding amazed at how he managed to get here with his sight the way it was. "Anyway I brought you some soup, you hungry?" She asked Mick shook his head he didn't feel hungry he felt in pain but he hadn't eaten in days.  
"Mick you should try eating something you need to build your strength up" Sophie said softly, Mick knew she was right, he gave a sigh and nodded.

She brought the soup over to him and offered him a spoon full she didn't trust the quality of his sight to give him free reign over the bowl. She looked at his lips how split they were she knew him eating wouldn't be pleasant but he needed to eat. Mick hungrily took the spoonful and hissed in pain as the hot soup touched his lips.  
"Fuck that hurts!" Mick growled but it tasted so good, he'd been thinking of Sophie's food for days.  
"Some more?" She asked, Mick nodded already grimacing expecting the pain that was to follow.  
"Fuck that shit stings" He hissed, Sophie held back tears seeing how much pain he was in because of her.  
"Anymore?" Sophie asked after half a bowl was eaten, Mick shook his head he couldn't cope with anymore pain he was exhausted. "Ok" She said smiling "How about I give you some pain killers and you get some rest?" Mick nodded usually he wasn't one for taking painkillers he would normally just take the pain and get on with it but he hurt too much and he knew he would never be able to sleep with the pain he was in. Sophie gave him the pain killers and he closed his eyes to sleep, she put a cool wet flannel on his eyes to try and reduce the swelling. The man who had been so desperate for affection that he had accepted her idea of being his wife with very little persuasion or cunning, the man who was still suffering from a tragic childhood and the man who loved her no matter how much he struggled to admit it.


	7. Chapter 7

Mick knew that his injuries were a perfect opportunity to get some sympathy and wrap Sophie round his little finger to do what he wanted. Sophie laid next do him and snuggled up to him grateful for everything he had done for her.  
"Girlie you know I ain't no fluffy lover" He said chuckling slightly.  
"I know but my man's hurt and I'm so thankful for what you did for me, you saved me getting hurt can't I at least show you how grateful I am?" She said smiling.  
"I can think of a few ways you can show me, many of them involve your lips wrapped round something" He smirked, Sophie sat up open mouthed shocked and gave him a playful jab.  
"Ahh dammit careful girlie don't forget I've been tenderised like a damn steak" Mick growled.  
"Sorry, sorry" She quickly said worried that she'd hurt him "A damn tasty steak though" Sophie smirked flirtatiously biting her bottom lip.  
"Mmmm I swear if I wasn't all busted up" Mick growled feeling himself get hard. "You know I really could do with a shower Girlie" He grinned winking.  
"Yeah sure you do" Sophie replied sarcastically.  
"Please girlie my muscles hurt might help with the pain" He said pulling the puppy face at her.  
"If you think I'm going to be alone in the shower with a sex pest like you you're out your mind" Sophie laughed.  
"Come on girlie I hurt bad" Sophie sighed and looked at her battered and bruised man who had gone through so much for her, surely she could do this one thing for him so she agreed and helped him to the shower.

Mick groaned in pain as she helped him undress and hissed in pain as the hot water hit his wounds.  
"Fuck that stings, You coming in Girlie?" He asked.  
"I can keep an eye on you from here it's alright"  
"Might need some help standing though Girlie, still hurt from the beating come onnnn don't you wanna share a shower with your man who's gone through so much" He whined Sophie's stomach churned with guilt, she rolled her eyes and begrudgingly undressed and went in the shower with him, Mick gave a subtle sly grin.  
"Mmmm look at you now so different from the scared little wallaby I first met" He moaned in appreciation running a hand down her waist, Sophie swatted away.  
"Don't you think about it sex pest" Sophie laughed "You can hardly stand let alone anything else" She heard Mick mumble incoherently under his breath making her chuckle.  
"You know it's crazy how I'm here with you now, it felt impossible at the beginning" She sighed looking up at Mick.  
"Yeah tell me about it hadn't planned on you being alive this long" He laughed. "But I'm glad you are girlie"  
"Me too" She laughed she had escaped the murderous clutches of Mick and found actually a kind and loving man when he wanted to be.  
"You think...maybe one day... we can talk about what happened with you before all of this?" Sophie said to ask putting her hands on his wet naked chest. Mick glared at her squinting his eyes and sighed, he had promised himself he would be more open with her if he ever survived the kidnappers and now was that time.  
"I...I...yeah I guess we can" He sighed scared of Sophie finding out the truth.  
"I won't push you Mick whenever you want to talk we'll talk" She said smiling and tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek before stepping out of the shower.  
"Wait what do I get in return?" He chuckled calling after her as she left.  
"You'll see" She called back, God he loved that girl she was so different from the terrified girl he had had in his shower months ago, now she craved his touch and wasn't scared of him and if he was actually honest with himself he actually liked he better that way.

Sophie sighed as she spent ages in the kitchen cooking Mick's favourite meal she wondered how she had fallen for the excuse that it would get his strength back quicker, or maybe she hadn't fallen for it maybe she had just let it slide either because it would make her life easier or because of guilt. It made her feel so guilty that he had been hurt so bad in exchange for her; she regretted not putting up more of a fight and protested more when Mick ordered her to go.  
"I...I hope you know how grateful I am for what you did Mick" She said as she handed him his food.  
"Sure I do girlie"  
"Why did you do that?" She asked as she sat down.  
"Why do you think?" He said rolling his eyes "You're my girl, only I can hurt you if I want to which I don't, NOONE else gets that privilege and I certainly wasn't going to let them do THAT to you not when..." He immediately stopped realising what he was about to say and shoved more food in his mouth, Sophie's heart melted she knew that was about as close to an 'I love you' as she was ever going to get.

Mick shifted in bed in pain as Sophie lay next to him, he struggled to get comfy with the amount of pain he was in but hated the pain medication. He hated how it made him feel he felt vulnerable and out of control when he was high on the pain killers so he rarely took them.  
"Are you Ok Mick do you want some pain relief" She asked frowning with worry as she saw him grimace in pain, he shook his head he'd sooner be in pain than have the awful powerless spaced out feeling the drugs made him feel.  
"You know what would make me feel better?" He said winking nodding down to his under the duvet grinning.  
"Don't even think about it, you really are a sex pest ain't you?" Sophie laughed.  
"Aw come on I hurt will make a change to feel somethin' other than pain" Mick said trying to convince her.  
"I can't believe you'd think about your dick when you're battered to hell" Sophie chuckled rolling her eyes.  
"Can't believe for once I was the good guy and still don't get my dick sucked" Mick huffed.  
"Awwww is my Mick feeling unloved?" She laughed carefully straddling him so she didn't hurt him.  
"Mmmm stay there too long girlie and I won't be responsible for what happens next" Mick growled in appreciation at the sight.

Slowly Sophie in did his pyjama top buttons and kissed down his bruised torso, he squirmed at the pain but the kisses also felt good.  
"Mmm I like to make you squirm" She mumbled against his flesh planting another kiss.  
"Thank...you...so...much...my...sweet...man" She mumbled a word after every kiss.  
"Told ya Girlie no one touches you except me"  
"Good that's the way I want it" She said smiling kissing him on the lips. "For someone who doesn't like fluffy stuff you're not protesting too much"  
"That's 'cus I'm hoping it'll result in me getting laid" He said bluntly smirking at her.  
"Well it's not, it can result in a back rub though see if we can ease some of those muscles" Mick sighed and muttered under his breath.  
"Guess a guys gotta be grateful for what he can get" He grunted turning round onto his stomach.

Mick whimpered quietly as Sophie started to knead his bruised and tense muscles but then Mick started purring once the muscles eased and it began to feel good.  
"I swear to God I'm making up for lost time" Mick grumbled "All the lost times, all the times you've refused I'll be making them up"  
"No resistance here as soon as your well again, but while I'm getting your food and you can't shower by yourself no change" This was answered by incoherent grumbles under his breath, Sophie laughed she couldn't believe they were so close after everything that had happened, when she had first seen Mick it seemed impossible to think that anything else except him killing her would happen, now she felt perfectly safe with him and loved him more than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

As Sophie was asleep she felt like something wasn't quite right and that unease woke her up. She looked over and saw Mick sat on the edge of the bed with his back to him with his face in his hands.  
"Mick?" She said softly sitting up and gently putting her hand on his shoulder; he had been deep in thought and had startled him. Mick turned round to her and his face broke her heart, his eyes although not crying was glazed with tears; he looked like a man ready to break from holding a secret for too long.  
"Mick what's wrong?" She asked concerned gently stroking his white vest clothed back soothingly.  
"I...I think I wanna talk about ya know...the argument we had" Mick mumbled trying to disguise his breaking voice.  
"Sure if you want to" Sophie said smiling moving to sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

Mick ran a hand over his bristle covered unshaven face and gave a deep sigh before he began. Although he wouldn't admit it he was scared, Mick was rarely scared nothing fazed Mick but this did. He had rarely confided in people about his childhood or his feelings and he was scared of what would happen. Would Sophie laugh at him or would she leave in disgust? He didn't know and that made him nervous.  
"That...that night you know before I spend the day drinking and we had that argument..." Mick began Sophie nodded she knew what day he meant. "Somethin'...somethin' happened with of my victims" He said.  
"It's ok Mick what happened?"  
"Fuckin' pommie bastard" Mick growled clenching his fists tightly.  
"What did he do Mick?" She urged putting her hand on his leg and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
"I...I was only fucking about...made a joke about him standing in for a bit in replacement for the play thing he took from me called me a fucking faggot" Mick spat angrily.  
"I'm sure you get called all sorts of names Mick, what difference did that make?" Sophie asked well and truly confused, she didn't doubt for one minute that his victims called him all sorts of colourful offensive names but this seemed to have really effected Mick with how much he'd drank the following day.

Mick sighed and rubbed his eyes with shaking hands, Sophie couldn't believe what was happening to him this was something completely different for Mick.  
"Mick seriously you're worrying me this isn't like you" She said softly filled with concern, it was almost as if once the floodgates had opened everything came flooding out and it was hard to close it again.  
"My...my...fuck my dad he..." Mick whispered, Sophie's eyes went wide as she realised what Mick was hinting at.  
"No...He... you don't mean?" Sophie gasped, Mick slowly nodded. "Oh, oh my God Mick I never, I never even thought"  
"Shit happens Girlie" Mick shrugged  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you" She said struggling not to cry as she touched his cheek.  
"All those years I got told I was a fucking faggot and that I enjoyed it...I...I just flipped" Mick said shaking his head "It, it hurt me brought it all back...I shouldn't have taken it out on your girlie" He sighed, so this was the big secret he had been hiding all along that's why that word had hurt him so much, it all made sense now.  
"I shouldn't have said those things to you either Mick none of it was true" Sophie said apologetically.  
"No worries girlie" He said giving a small smile.  
"I'm glad you opened up to me Mick it means so much to me" Sophie said smiling back reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.  
"I was scared of what you'd think girlie, thought you'd up and leave" He mumbled, Sophie chuckled slightly.  
"Mick you kill people if that doesn't make me want to leave you nothing will" She said gently kissing his tender bruised lips.  
"Ah...Ah careful girlie" He hissed chuckling slightly it was good to see him smile again and not be in as much pain, she knew now looking at him much more relaxed like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders that it was worth all the punishment in the world to keep him safe even though her plan hadn't worked, Mick had still got hurt but the intention had been there is he hadn't have been so damn stubborn she would have been able to keep him from harm. He was her man and she would do anything to protect him because you never betray the one you love and she loved him oh so much dangerous killer or not because she knew the real man behind the killer that was Mick Taylor.


End file.
